


Scott-Preservation

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because Scott isn't the only protector, Cora is sassy, Derek is kind of sassy but in a totally not sassy way, I say as I hope you don't think it's dumb, Isaac doesn't want to fuck Scott (or he doesn't want to admit it), Isaac is adorable, Just a cute thing I did, No big deal, Peter is sassy, This is meant to be dumb, love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is trying to leave the apartment all peaceful like, but Peter (and Cora and Derek) are having none of it.</p><p>Or the one where they call Isaac out on his intense Scott-preservation instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott-Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> Scott-Preservation....
> 
> get it? 
> 
> *whispers* it's like self-preservation only not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this is meant to be silly and not that long.

"Where are you going?" 

Isaac pauses in the living room and turns to look at Derek (who's surrounded by Cora and Peter), trying to convey innocence and devil may care at the same time, because he's not going to let Derek think he's the boss of anyone. Except he kind of is (and Isaac doesn't mind, because he's gotten better at the whole Alpha thing). Peter smirks and Cora looks pleased, but also sympathetic, because she's been through this many times before. 

"Scott's house." Isaac goes for the truth. 

"Of course." Peter says sarcastically, "Why are we even asking?" And the way he says it has Isaac growing oddly defensive because he has no idea what Peter means. He's friends with Scott, right? So why shouldn't he be going over to his house? Is there some kind of rule that says he's only allowed a certain amount of visits? 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

Rule Number One (When dealing with Peter): Never take the bait.

 

Peter's grin is positively thrilled, "Well, considering how many times you've put your life and the lives of others on the line for Scott, it makes sense that you would be going over to play video games, read comic books, whatever it is you do." He wrinkles his nose like the idea of teenage boy companionship is appalling, but there's still something gleeful in his expression. Because Isaac can feel his face heating up at the allegations (he has not put anyone's life on the line for Scott). 

"I have not!" 

 

Rule Number Two (When dealing with Peter): Never try to argue.

 

"Oh, but you have." Peter says almost woefully and Cora is snickering, "There was that time at the hospital, remember?" And Isaac knows exactly what he's talking about, but he isn't going to say it. Peter can spell it out if he wants to have his fun, but Isaac isn't going to make it any easier. Peter is going to come out on top no matter what. 

"I do." Cora supplies (very unhelpfully). 

"You were unconscious!" Isaac reminds her sharply and she shrugs, like she can't be bothered with the details. Derek is looking less gruff and more amused with each second, because Peter has gotten a lot better over the past year or so. They're slowly becoming something more than just "somebody that I used to know." It's funny, because Isaac used to consider that a good thing. 

"I wasn't." Peter continues, sticking up for his niece, "And I remember being in a life threatening situation." He seems to light up with his next words, "And you said, 'Not without Scott' so we had to wait." Isaac remembers saying 'Not without Scott' just like he remembers being scared out of his mind. They were all scared (even Peter), but he was even more afraid of the fact that he might lose Scott all because he listened to Derek's dickish uncle. 

"Okay, so that was one time." 

 

Rule Number Three (When dealing with Peter): Never admit defeat.

 

"Oh, but there are others." Peter says like he feels bad for bringing it up, but he has to for the good of the victim (aka Isaac). It's like he's staging some sort of intervention, which would imply that Isaac is addicted to Scott, which he is not. He likes Scott in a completely, pack/Alpha, bros before hoes way. 

"The time with the witches." Cora crosses her arms and quirks a brow, "I was fighting one and I needed help but you went off to fight with Scott instead." Okay, totally not fair, because Derek was within two feet of Cora and very able to help. She didn't die or anything, so why complain now? So what if he likes Scott better? Cora can be an asshole. 

"I wasn't there for that one." Peter looks interested, "He left you for Scott?" 

"I was fighting two witches." Cora adds, "And he went for Scott who was fighting one." She turns to grin cheekily at Isaac who can feel his cheeks turning pink. 

 

Rule Number Four (When dealing with Peter): Don't blush (it's like blood to a shark).

 

"You were fighting ONE!" Isaac defends himself, "She was just fat!" 

"And powerful." Cora says calmly, "I could have died, but you went after your precious Scott." Her grin is wicked, like she could care less that she almost died, because now she has some sort of THING against Isaac. Blackmail is more important than life to Cora Hale, which is a lot scarier than it should be. 

"And let's not forget the time with the other pack." Derek speaks up, which is a low blow, because he usually stands innocently in the corner when Peter takes someone down using his asshole words, "They wanted one of the pack and you said 'Not Scott' before I could even get a word out." They promised they wouldn't talk about that ever again, at least Isaac mentally had them all promising. Apparently no one else got the memo, because the look on Peter and Cora's faces screams "You'll never live that down" and "We'll be telling that story at your wedding" (which won't be to Scott, thank you very much). 

"I was living with him." It's true, it was before he had moved back in with Derek. 

"So?" Cora snorts, "We're your pack." 

"I'm really starting to regret that." Isaac says coolly. 

"So are we." Peter retorts, "Since you're more concerned about the safety of Scott than the safety of your own pack." Says the man who killed his niece and reanimated twice because he can't take a freaking hint. 

"I'm not, it's just...we're friends." He should have to explain the concept of friends to three grown werewolves, "And that's what you do for friends. You have their back." 

"Back?" Cora snorts, "Try di-"

"I don't want to fuck Scott!" Isaac explodes before she can finish the sentence and the room falls silent as all three werewolves stare at him like he's simultaneously grown three heads and regressed back to age three (adorable), "Jesus." He adds for the benefit himself, because the silence is a little oppressive. 

Peter sizes him up while Cora smirks and Derek looks like he regrets ever thinking it was a good idea to turn teenagers. The intonation of "Jesus" does nothing to alleviate the awkwardness that is life at the moment, but Isaac tries not to focus on that. He just wants to get out of the apartment before he does anything else embarrassing (such as admit that he kind of wants to fuck Scott). At this point, it's only a matter of time before he reaches maximum mortification levels. 

"I have to go." 

He ducks past Cora and Peter and Derek, putting a hand on the knob as they all turn (like robots) to watch him leave. Before he can fully close the door he hears Peter say, "Remember when he jumped in front of Scott-" and he quickly tunes it out, because he does remember, but that was one time and it wasn't even a big deal. 

Seriously, what the hell is the problem with a little Scott-preservation?


End file.
